


Stuck in Between Your Teeth

by jeondoe



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Kim Seungmin, Car Sex, Flirting, Gay Sex, Humor, Hwang Hyunjin is a Confident Gay, Hyunjin calls Seungmin 'pup', Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Kim Seungmin is a Confident Gay, Kim Seungmin-centric, M/M, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Mentioned Seo Changbin, OR IS IT, Police Officer Hwang Hyunjin, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex in a Car, Strangers to Lovers, Top Hwang Hyunjin, University Student Kim Seungmin, fuck i forgot, in the wise words of Our Lord and Savior Hwasa, sorry about the others lmao I couldn't include them, that's about as soft as this gets, “Corona fuck you.”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeondoe/pseuds/jeondoe
Summary: Seungmin's always had a thing for men in uniform.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 363





	Stuck in Between Your Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> does the title have much to do with the actual fic? absolutely not.
> 
> me: SeungJin is the softest SKZ pairing and I will never write anything but fluff for them!  
> also me: but What If
> 
> inspired completely by 02 Tumblr posts I saw in the last five years; one of them recent, one of them a Harry Styles post I saw in like, 2015, give or take a year or two- I have no screenshots, unfortunately, all I have are vague recollections- so you’ll have to make do
> 
> also: I have no idea what police uniforms in South Korea look like oops and I can’t be bothered to Google them so I’m basing them off Jungkook’s uniform in the Dope MV #RIP

Here’s a math question: curfew is at nine PM. The library, which closes at eight-thirty in the night, is an hour away from Seungmin’s apartment. The buses have stopped running at this time. How hard does Seungmin have to hit his head against the wall to give himself a concussion?

Not for the first time since he was kicked out of the library, Seungmin passionately says, “Fuck.” It’s aimed at several things: the crabby old geezer who works at the library for screaming like an air raid siren when he saw Seungmin daring to be inside at 8:29, himself for coming two towns over (because he’s enough of a nerd to have a definitive list of libraries located within a ten kilometer radius of his apartment ranked based on optimal reading zones), and the global pandemic that’s caused all this kerfuffle.

It is now 8:37, and Seungmin’s cold, hungry and void of any ideas. He’s half tempted to call his mum and cry into the receiver; he’d better give her a heads-up, at least, before she gets a call to bail him out. His stomach rumbles. Dimly, he wonders if a holding cell comes with room service.

A cartoon lightbulb goes off above his head. Of course, the police- he could call them and explain his situation; surely they would sympathize with a stressed uni kid just trying to get his degree. Pulling his phone out of his backpack, he dials 119.

A calm female voice answers. “What’s your emergency?”

Seungmin wipes the sweat that’s somehow gathered on his brow, even with the arctic temperature outside. “Uh, I’m stranded outside at the mo- I’ve got no way to get home and curfew’s in about twenty minutes.”

“Ah, tough luck, love,” she says sympathetically. “Give me your address and we’ll send someone over to escort you home.”

Seungmin wants to weep tears of joy. He scrambles to turn around and rattles the address off a nearby sign.

“Okay, hang tight, sweetheart. Someone will be there in a jiff.”

He’s decidedly more tolerant of the weather, now that he’s sure to get home within the next hour and a half. He debates calling his best friend to while away the time, but then remembers that Friday nights are Felix’s date nights with his boyfriend; the last thing Seungmin wants to go through the trauma of (again, because said best friend is shameless) Felix answering the phone while getting his back blown out.

A squad car pulls up to the curb at 8:42, and Adonis steps out. “You’re the one that called, right?”

Seungmin is momentarily stunned into silence. He’d expected someone twice his age, at least; not a twenty-something guy with looks that rivaled a Calvin Klein model’s. Distantly, he wonders if he’d somehow wandered onto the set of a K-drama.

It’s only when the (criminally handsome) police officer clears his throat that Seungmin realizes he’d been staring. “Uh, sorry, yeah!” His voice comes out breathy, all anime-girl like. He wants to kick himself, but then he’d horrify this poor young man even further, and Seungmin would die of shame.

He walks as fast as he can without stumbling to the cruiser, suddenly overtly conscious of the way he looks. He cradles his books with one hand, using the other to push his glasses up his nose. He hopes Jeongin’s only teasing whenever he says how ugly Seungmin looks in his glasses.

The officer holds the door of the passenger side open for him, and Seungmin manages to slip in without mortally embarrassing himself. It’s toasty inside the car, and Seungmin holds his numb fingers in front of the vents. Muted strains of a Day6 song play over the speakers. Cold air hits his face again when the officer gets in, and then they’re pulling off smoothly.

Seungmin chances a glance at the young man next to him (definitely not checking him out in the process). A shiny badge pinned to his chest reads _HWANG._

Officer Hwang asks for his address and types it into the GPS (again, Seungmin definitely doesn’t take note of his big, veiny hands and long fingers that could probably reach farther than Seungmin’s ever could- like the last cookie in the cookie jar, get your mind out of the gutter, you pervert). 

“Studying?” Officer Hwang looks at the books in his lap, then at Seungmin’s face, which heats up all of a sudden.

He clears his throat, nodding. “Yeah. Lost track of time at the library.” He laughs awkwardly. He wants to fling himself out of the car.

“Uni kid, huh? What’re you majoring in?”

 _Small talk, I wish._ “Uh, photography.”

Officer Hwang’s lips curl up at the side. “Well, I’m no photographer, but I can picture you and me together.”

Seungmin’s throat goes dry. Is this what the kids called flirting? Was he being flirted with? In this economy? Since Seungmin’s mouth and brain have been rendered useless, his stomach decides to take initiative. By rumbling. Loudly.

Correction: he _really_ wants to fling himself out of the car.

“Hungry?” Seungmin’s amazed by Officer Hwang’s ability to make a simple question sound suggestive.

A _yes_ or _no_ would suffice. Seungmin’s mouth thinks otherwise. “Actually, I’m pretty thirsty.”

Officer Hwang looks delighted. “There are some graham crackers in the glove compartment. As for your thirst... Well...”

He leaves the statement hanging in the air. Seungmin tries to not think too much about the possible implications. He fails. Miserably.

He opens the glove compartment. There’s about three quarters of a packet of graham crackers, which are innocent enough, but the objects right next to it are anything but. Seungmin halts in his motions. He licks his lips, trying to sound nonchalant as he says, “I see you’ve come prepared.”

Officer Hwang gives him a quizzical look. “What do you mea-” His voice trails off when his gaze follows Seungmin’s line of vision. One of the innocuous teddy-bear-shaped crackers is beaming at a bottle of lube and condoms. “Oh, fuck. Changbin, you horny motherfucker.”

Seungmin can’t bring himself to look the officer in the eyes. He can feel heat creeping up his neck, and prays that they won’t pass under a streetlamp before he can get his cheeks to calm down.

Officer Hwang coughs into his fist. “This is my friend’s car- I’m covering his shift tonight; he’s with his boyfriend, and...” He coughs again. “Yeah, sorry.”

The label of the bottle is a garish pink, loping cursive spelling out _Strawberry-Flavored Lube: Add a Fruity Twist to the Bedroom!_ Seungmin’s always liked strawberries. “A shame to let this all go to waste, though.”

The car stills. Seungmin peers outside; they’re in the middle of a suburban neighborhood, and no one save for a stray cat is around.

“You’re serious?” Officer Hwang’s biting his plush lower lip, and Seungmin’s eyes fall to it immediately.

“How far back does your seat go?” 

The moment the officer pushes his seat back, Seungmin’s moving over the console. 

“Hi.” He plonks himself down on Officer Hwang’s lap and wriggles happily.

“Hello.” Officer Hwang’s eyes form crescent moons when he smiles and dimples indent his cheeks. “For the record, I’m Hyunjin.”

Seungmin giggles. “I’m Kim Seungmin. I want to sit on your cock.”

Hyunjin’s eyes widen, and then he laughs. “Sounds like a solid plan to me.”

And then they’re kissing. Seungmin can’t tell who leans in first, but he finds himself sucking Hyunjin’s tongue into his mouth, swallowing the pretty noises he lets out. Hyunjin’s hands are touching him everywhere; his back, his waist, finally cupping his arse and squeezing it. Seungmin gasps, his hips jerking forward, and both of them groan when their crotches grind together from the motion.

“God, you’re beautiful.” Hyunjin sucks a hickey on his jaw, and then his mouth is at Seungmin’s neck. “So fucking pretty.”

Seungmin whimpers, grinding down on the impressive bulge in Hyunjin’s trousers. He hisses, his hands rising to grab Seungmin’s hips, stalling his movements. Seungmin wants to cry _Why’d you stop?_ but he’s already embarrassingly affected and only manages to stutter out, “ _Wuh_ \- why?”

“Don’t you want me to cum inside you?” Seungmin’s mind goes blank at the words. He almost wants to forego a condom. Hyunjin’s quite generously bestowed, and Seungmin wishes he could feel his entire girth stretching him out without a barrier between. “Fill up this tight little arse, huh, pup?”

Fuck, Hyunjin’s _dirty_. Seungmin loves it. “Please.” He manages to maneuver himself so he’s leaning against Hyunjin’s back. With fumbling fingers, he manages to pop the button of his pants and lifts his hips so Hyunjin can slide his pants down, along with his underwear. Seungmin’s never been more thankful for his baggy jeans.

He turns around. Goosebumps prickle his now bare legs and arse, his hoodie long enough to cover his dick. Hyunjin’s gaze makes him shiver. “You’re beautiful,” he repeats, and Seungmin fights a blush. Almost tenderly, he takes Seungmin’s glasses off and keeps them on the dashboard. And then, doing a complete one-eighty, he tugs off Seungmin’s sweater aggressively and throws it onto the passenger seat.

Seungmin’s shirt is a flimsy thing. It doesn’t stand a chance against Hyunjin’s eager fingers when they pratically rip it open, buttons flying everywhere. “Fuck you, I liked that shirt.”

“I like you better without it,” Hyunjin replies breezily, and before Seungmin can think of a satisfactory retort, his lips close around Seungmin’s nipple.

Seungmin arches his back, his elbow barely avoiding hitting the steering wheel. Hyunjin’s mouth works magic on his chest, moving from one nipple to the other. “Christ, you’re good at this.”

“Well, you’ve got nice tiddies.” Hyunjin squeezes a nipple to drive his point home and Seungmin hisses, partly from pain and partly from pleasure.

“I’m gonna leave you with blue balls if you ever say that word again,” he threatens.

Hyunjin smirks. “Really, pup; when you’re this wet for me?” And the bastard wraps a hand around Seungmin’s cock and tightens it.

Seungmin yelps. He thrusts forward into Hyunjin’s hand, who hums infuriatingly.

“Still gonna go through with that threat of yours?” He has a shit-eating grin on his face and Seungmin would be tempted to punch him if he didn’t literally have Seungmin’s balls in the palm of his hand. 

“Fuck you,” he spits out instead.

“Oh, believe me, I plan to.” Hyunjin unzips his pants and finally, _finally_ pulls his cock out. He’s even bigger when he’s fully erect; long and thick and red from neglect, with a vein running down from the head. Seungmin wants to feel that in his guts.

It smacks against Hyunjin’s stomach obscenely, leaving a wet spot on the dark fabric of his shirt. Seungmin suddenly realizes he is very close to fully naked while Hyunjin is almost completely clothed, and decides he is not happy with the fact.

“Off,” he grumbles. Hyunjin lets him tug his shirt out. He ponders ripping Hyunjin’s buttons off as well, for payback, but he lacks the upper body strength Hyunjin has and settles for hastily popping the buttons open. “That’s how you open a shirt, arsehole.” Hyunjin only laughs, which turns to a groan when Seungmin ruts down against him. Their cocks slide together lewdly, lubricated by the copious amounts of precum both of them are leaking.

Hyunjin’s got a sculpted torso, because of course he does; hard, firm chest and chiseled abs. Seungmin wants to run his tongue down all the divots and suck on the gold skin, but he’s afraid he might smack against the car’s horn and set it off if he tries to be too flexible. He settles for running his hands along Hyunjin’s body, smiling to himself when he feels Hyunjin’s erratic heartbeat. His hands come to rest on Hyunjin’s broad shoulders.

“Stretch yourself open for me, pup.”

And Seungmin doesn’t need to be told twice. He reaches for the lube and pours a generous amount on his fingers. Out of curiosity, he licks the tip of his index finger afterwards. Strawberry-flavored lube does not, unfortunately, taste like strawberries.

Hyunjin watches him with hooded eyes as he reaches behind himself. He uses one hand to pull his arse cheek apart so he has better access, balancing himself on his knees as he breaches his entrance. He gasps, his head falling onto Hyunjin’s shoulder. “Fuck.” The angle his arm is bent backwards is awkward and makes his shoulder ache, and his fingers aren’t able to reach too deep. Seungmin whines petulantly. “Can you do it, please?”

“Can’t say no, can I, when you asked me so nicely?” Hyunjin doesn’t disappoint. He pulls Seungmin closer until their chests are flush against each other, his fingers prodding at Seungmin’s entrance and scissoring him open. Seungmin keens, his fingers digging into Hyunjin’s shoulder blades. He’d been right about the depths Hyunjin’s long-ass fingers could reach; Hyunjin finds his prostate quick enough. He presses down on the gland and Seungmin lets out a cry. “You’re so hot, pup. Can’t wait to be inside you.”

“So get on with it, won’t you?” Seungmin tries to make it a threat, but the broken moan that escapes him when Hyunjin nudges his prostate again betrays him. Hyunjin hides a grin.

“Bossy.” Hyunjin pulls his fingers out and sucks on them, swirling his tongue around the long digits. It’s nasty as hell, but Seungmin’s dick disagrees. His mind unhelpfully supplies him with images of Hyunjin’s pretty lips stretched around his cock, his fingers up his arse- or even better, Hyunjin’s tongue _inside_ him, eating him out- and Seungmin really needs to get fucked before he blows his load.

Hyunjin rolls the condom down his cock. Seungmin slicks him up, jerking his dick a couple of times before he deems it wet enough. Hyunjin helps him lift his hips, and then he’s sinking down onto Hyunjin’s length.

Seungmin keeps his eyes closed until he bottoms out. He swears he can see stars behind his eyelids; Hyunjin’s cock stretches him out so well and reaches places inside him he didn’t even know existed. “ _Hyunjin._ Holy shit.”

When he opens his eyes, Hyunjin’s already watching him with a glazed-over look in his eyes. “You’re gorgeous,” he breathes.

He’s got a dick up his arsehole and _this_ is what makes him blush. Seungmin hides his face in the crook of Hyunjin’s neck and rolls his hips down. Hyunjin hisses, large hands coming to rest on Seungmin’s waist to help his movements. He wants to cry from how good it feels; Hyunjin’s cock is so fat and long and hot, and he knows exactly how to use it.

But all the years of skipping out on PE is finally catching up to him when his thighs start aching after riding Hyunjin for a while. Hyunjin grunts when Seungmin flops down against him. “Tired already, pup? Want me to do the work?” When Seungmin nods feebly, Hyunjin lets out a small chuckle. “Aren’t you a pillow princess.”

Seungmin whines in protest, but Hyunjin doesn’t leave him much time to complain when he lifts Seungmin up, almost completely off his dick until just the tip passes the rim, and then he thrusts upward.

Seungmin’s eyes roll to the back of his head and he wails, hands grabbing at Hyunjin’s shoulders. Hyunjin is relentless, the front of his thighs smacking loudly against the back of Seungmin’s as he thrusts in. The new position allows him to hit Seungmin’s prostate directly, and Seungmin lets his body go limp like a ragdoll while Hyunjin chases his pleasure.

“That feel good, pup?” Hyunjin pants in his ear. Seungmin moans, loud and uninhibited. “Ah, look at you.”

“ _Suh_ \- so good, Hyunjin,” Seungmin hiccups. He sounds completely gone. “You’re so _big_.”

Seungmin’s moans spur Hyunjin on, pounding into him harder and faster. Seungmin feels his balls pulling tighter.

“Gonna- gonna cum.” He’s definitely left marks on Hyunjin’s back with how hard his nails are digging in. “Hyunjin, I’m close.”

“Yeah?” Hyunjin’s thrusts have gotten erratic, sloppy. “Cum for me, pup.”

Seungmin sees white when he finally does cum, spilling all over both of their chests. Hyunjin fucks him through it, spilling into the condom seconds later. Seungmin flops against his chest, limp and boneless. Hyunjin’s rubbing circles into his back- Seungmin doesn’t think he’s doing so consciously.

“I’m going soft, pup; can I pull out?” Seungmin wants to protest but it’s got to happen some time, so he lies pliant as Hyunjin gently lifts him up to pull out. He doesn’t make a move to go back to his seat, and Hyunjin’s gone back to rubbing his back. In the background, the Day6 has transitioned to GOT7. Seungmin hides a smile at the familiar tune of _Just Right_.

And then, over Jinyoung’s heavenly vocals, his stomach rumbles.

Seungmin hides his face. He feels Hyunjin’s chest vibrating with laughter and his flush deepens. “You should really eat those crackers.”

When they finally do reach Seungmin’s apartment complex, it’s way, way past curfew. Seungmin looks at the digital clock on the dashboard and is shocked to see the red numerals 10:22 glaring back at him angrily. “Thanks for the ride, Hyunjin.”

“Should I acknowledge the double entendre?” Hyunjin winks at him. “It was my pleasure. In more ways than one.”

Making a split second decision, Seungmin leans over the console to press a kiss to Hyunjin’s lips. When he pulls back, Hyunjin’s face is red.

Seungmin hides a grin. _Hyunjin had his dick up my arse and this is what makes him blush_. He limps the whole way up to the building, but there’s a smile on his face and a neatly folded piece of paper tucked into his notebook with Hyunjin’s number scrawled on it.

. . .

Seungmin is putting the finishing touches to the portfolio he needs for his class when his doorbell rings. He doesn’t bother to fight his smile when he opens the door to see a familiar figure outside.

“Officer Hwang, to what do I owe this pleasure?” He leans against the doorframe and cocks his head to a side.

Hyunjin’s expression is stoic. “We got several noise complaints from your neighbors, Mr. Kim.”

Seungmin’s smile drops. “But I wasn’t making any noise.”

Hyunjin unbuckles his belt as he steps inside. “No, but you’re about to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> don’t fuck strangers in the midst of a pandemic, kiddos.
> 
> this thank you goes out to my family, who always kept walking in when I was trying to write this mediocre smut. y’all really out here doing the most.
> 
> and yes, I made Hyunjin tell Seungmin variants of ‘you’re beautiful’ half a zillion times because every version of Kim Seungmin, fictional and otherwise, deserves to hear it.
> 
> follow me on Twitter (@gucciggu) if u want lol


End file.
